


She Will Be Mine

by PerfectPurgatory



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Seductive Kylo, predator!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPurgatory/pseuds/PerfectPurgatory
Summary: Kylo Ren has a plan to seduce Rey onto his side, and it involves seducing her first.





	She Will Be Mine

He hears the door to his cell opening, but he doesn’t care. He remains as he has been: sitting with his legs at a ninety degree angle, hands gripping the side of the bed as hard as he can. He can feel the righteousness ooze off her as she steps in the small entryway, cell door now closed.

 

“Kylo.” It’s not something he plans on responding to. “Kylo, look at me.” It takes every ounce of self-control he has to not stand up and scream. He just refocuses on the grip he has on the bed. He can tell that she’s rolling her eyes at him, and he knows he’s getting under her skin. But it was only fair. If she can be under his skin, in his bones, tugging at his heart, surely he has the right to do the same back, even if not in the same way. “Ben!”

 

Brown eyes immediately shot up towards hers. The fury that was held in them sent an almost visible shiver down Rey’s spine. As it should. But she stood her ground, and that only fueled his fury. He loved that about her. He loved the fight in her. He could find anyone in the galaxy to be as calm and obedient as possible while catering to his every whim. But not her, no. She was a challenge. A wild stallion to tame and brand as his.

 

“You.” It was a hoarse voice that came out of him, and it was aimed directly at Rey. “You have _no right_ to that name.”

 

“You have no right to deny it! It’s the name your mother gave you, it’s-” She was incredulously shoving her hand in his face.

 

“No. Don’t you dare bring her into this.” At that point, he started pacing. Mostly to get away from her. She was in the middle of the room, still staring at him like he was some sort of puzzle she couldn’t quite solve.

 

“She’s your mother, _Ben_.” There was venom in the name. “ _You_ brought her into this when you left her. When you killed your father- _her_ husband!”

 

He thought back to that moment on the bridge on Starkiller Base. He had almost gone with him. Given into the light. But, just as the sun went black, so did his heart. He had no problem turning on that lightsaber and killing his father- no. Han Solo, the War Hero and great General of the Republic. Never mind the pain and confusion that followed. That moment, that moment of euphoria when he realized he might possibly be free of this conflict that raged inside of him, was all he could focus on, all he would allow himself to focus on.

 

“I did what I had to do!” It was a shouting match at this point.

 

“No, you did what you _wanted_ to do. You’re a murderer-”

 

He cut her off again. He lifted up his head and let out a guttural scream, then threw the chair they gave him at the wall next to Rey. It crashed against it and Rey jumped, fear now back in her eyes. Good. She knew her place in this relationship. She knew what he was capable of. She was giving him the same look she gave him all the way back on Takodana, when he first laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful, then. Cowering before him. That’s how he wanted to see her. Subservient and in constant fear.

 

“And you’re not?” He yelled at Rey. “You think your _precious Resistance_ is so pure and pristine? You killed people on Starkiller. _You_ murdered thousands of men and women who were there under orders, no more. You pretend to be the keepers of the peace, yet you bring chaos wherever you go. Every single _one_ of you has killed at least once, if not hundreds of times. For you, it’s in the thousands.” His demeanor was that of a Nexu hunting its prey.  One step at a time, he got closer to her, and she matched his every step with a step backwards of her own, until she backed into the cold wall. Terror overtook her as she pawed at the solid duracrete behind her, realizing she was trapped. She tried to keep the fear from her voice.

 

“We did it for a good cause. I have no regrets. Do you?” That made him pause. For a moment, he contemplated on that. There was no way he was going to admit to any regrets, not even to himself. He had committed himself to the path of the dark side and he was going to stick with it. A part of him, of course, hated what he had become. It was the part of him that wept. But most of him enjoyed the pain he caused. He enjoys watching people cringe in his presence, when they flinch as he looks at them.

 

“No. I don’t.” His chase started anew. There was thirst in his eyes, a hunger in his stomach that he wanted so badly to satiate. He stood, towering above her. With a loud whap, he slapped his hands on the duracrete wall, right next to her face, boxing her in even further. She looked once at his hand and then back at him. She was beautiful. She was perfect. He could see the sweat gleaming on the soft curvature of her face. The way she looked, he would have devoured her the second he got over to her, but no. That wasn’t his plan.

 

“You play the good guy, but you’re no better than me, really.” He lowered his head towards her shoulder and softened his voice. “You claim you want peace, but at what cost?” He could tell he had her full attention. She was trying not to look at him. Instead, she looked past him, at the opposite wall.

 

Kylo leaned in towards her ear and licked his lips. He was getting to the good part. His favorite part. The part where he would seduce her, call her to his side and make her his. His voice was low and soft and he could see her tense up and tremble as he spoke.

 

“There’s so much I could teach you, Rey. So much you could learn if you would just let me in. Skywalker can’t give you what you need.” He was rearing to pounce. “I know what you need. You need purpose. A belonging. Skywalker will merely use you as a weapon. You’re so much more than that.” And with that, he metaphorically wrapped his mouth around the throat of his latest conquest. He pulled back from her ear to look her in the eye, though she wouldn’t meet his gaze. He looked to her lips, then to her jawline. She was shaking. Kylo lifted his right hand to her face. She trembled before him. With the back of his hand, he gently stroked her cheek.

 

“You have so much more potential.” He sounded just as in awe of her as he had in the interrogation room on Starkiller. His voice was reverent to her thoughts and dreams. She was truly a remarkable person. And she would make a much better pet because of it. “Rey,” he caught her gaze and held it as long as he could, putting as much softness in his voice as he could muster. “You could have everything you want and more. If only you could just give me a chance.” He was appealing to her empathetic nature.

 

But he could feel her resolve start to settle in. Her face became a hard mask and she furrowed her brow. She used all the force she could and blasted him into the opposite wall, and he let her. Crashing down onto the ground, Kylo tried not to make any sounds that would make him seem weak. Instead, he propped himself up on his arms and looked at her.

 

She was horror-stricken. By the look of it, she hadn’t expected herself to do that, and she certainly didn’t feel good about doing it. Kylo held her gaze for a while with a calmness he forced himself to wield. His ribs were aching, but he had to remain stoic. Finally, he nodded towards the door, and, like a sheep being led to slaughter, she ran towards it. Looking back as if she needed permission to leave, he nodded once more, and out of the cell she went. The door was locked behind her and all was quiet once again.

 

He picked himself up off the floor and laid down on his bed. It was made of metal and afforded no comfort, but it was the only thing he could do. While trying not to breathe too deeply, he thought about her. She’ll be back. It will take time, but she’ll be back. Curiosity leads to destruction, and he aimed to deconstruct her to her bones. He would leave no stone unturned, and viciously take what he wanted with no mercy. In time, she would grow to be resigned to it. Until then, she would give him the fight of his life, and he would thank her for it in the end. _She will be mine._ He thought. _She will be mine._


End file.
